Salvatore niece
by Chelbell2016
Summary: What if when the Salvatore brothers came to mystic falls Zach had a daughter. Tessa Salvatore. When her ancestor Stefan comes into her life she has trouble accepting who he is. Things get worse when Damon turns up. But what happens when her dad is murdered and the Salvatore brothers are left to look after the girl who just so happens to be best friends with Katherine Pierce's Doppe
1. Chapter 1: pilot

apter 1: Pilot.

Chelbell2016;

Guys please bear with me when it comes to updates. I have a lot on my mind.

*Salvatore's niece*

Tessa's POV:

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today would be interesting. Its the start of a new year. I would get to spend time with all my friends again and go out a lot._

 _But on the flipside it can be bad. Stefan is starting school today. I had only met him a few weeks ago and dumbly my father said he could stay here._

 _Yes just let our 147 year old uncle come stay with us._

 _Did I mention that Stefan is a vampire._

 _Hope that nothing goes wrong,_

 _Tessa Salvatore._

"Tessa!" I hear my father yell up the stairs. "Hurry up otherwise you will be late for school."

I head downstairs just before I hear a crash that makes me jump out of my skin. I glare at the door as I know exactly where it came from. My dad glances at me as I sit down and eat my breakfast.

Then the door closes and Stefan walks in.

"Must you do that every morning!" I exclaim getting a little angry at him.

"Why are you jealous?" He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

I get up and turn to my dad. "Do I have to ride with him? Can I not just take my bike to school?"

He just gives me a look so I grab my bag and reluctantly follow Stefan out to his car. He holds the door open for me and I roll my eyes again.

"Would it kill you to say thank you?" He asks me.

I just look out of the window as he drives off. The ride is mostly silent but I know that he wants to say something.

When we get to the school I head off to find Elena and Bonnie while he heads for the main office.

*Salvatore niece*

I met up with my two best friends before we head for our lockers.

"Major lack of male real estate," Bonnie says making Elena and I chuckle. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks a hot... can I still say tranny mess?"

I roll my eyes at Bonnie's attitude.

"No," Elena says leaning against her locker. "That's over."

Bonnie groans. "Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year."

We see her looking at someone so Elena and I turn to see who it is. Turns out its Matt Donovan Elena's ex who she broke up with on the day that her parents died.

Elena waves at him.

He doesn't react he just slams his locker door shut causing Elena to turn to us.

"He hates me," she says looking sad.

I give her a small smile. Matt used to be her boyfriend before they broke up.

"That's not hate," Bonnie says.

"Of course not," I agree giving my famous Salvatore smirk. "Thats a 'You dumped me but I'm too cool to show it. But I'm secretly listening to air supplies greatest hits.'"

Elena doesn't answer she looks down until we are interrupted by the voice of Caroline Forbes.

"Elena," she says and we all turn to see her walking towards us before she pulls Elena into a hug. "Oh my god. How are you?"

Elena awkwardly hugs her back.

"Oh it's so good to see you," Caroline says as she pulls away from her and turns to Bonnie. "How is she? Is she good?'

I roll my eyes because as usual Caroline acts as if I'm not there.

"Caroline I'm right here," Elena says drawing the attention back to her. "And I'm fine."

"Yeah she can answer for herself," I agree.

Caroline glares a little at me.

"Thank you," Elena says to both of us.

"Really?" She asks again turning back to her.

Elena answers the same. "Yes. Much better."

"Oh you poor thing," Caroline says gently before hugging her once more.

"Ok Caroline," Elena says straining to breathe.

"Ok," Caroline says before looking at all three of us to my surprise. "See you guys later. Ok bye."

She then takes off leaving us to smile awkwardly.

Elena turns to us. "No comment."

"Were not going to say anything," Bonnie and I say at the same time before laughing.

We split off as I head to the bathroom and take my medicine.

Because of my bloodline from my mother I have a certain gift but it also comes with headaches and nose bleeds.

*Salvatore niece*

I head to class and sit down. Unfourtanetly I am stuck on one side of my so called relative.

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861 it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People on Virginia's north west region had different ideas thon those traditional from the south. Then Virginia died in 1863 with the northwest region joining the south."

As he goes on I see Elena glancing at Stefan. Oh god do not tell me she has a thing for him.

I kick Stefan and he turns to glare at me I shake my head. I don't need Elena finding out about my sick and twisted family.

Bonnie suddenly texts both Elena and I. I slowly pull out my phone and read the message.

 ** _HAWTE STARING ELENA!_**

I feel like I'm going to vomit.

Elena just smiles anand we return our concentration back to the teacher.

As we leave I rub my head a little. Noatter what I cannot completely get rid of them. Not unless I use my gifts. Which I refuse to do.

"Hey," Stefan says approaching me and seeing my look of pain. "Are you okay?"

I am a little shocked that he sounds genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," I say lowering my hands. "Just a headache. But do me a favour Stefan. Make sure Elena does not find out about what you are."

I then walk off and head home.

*Salvatore niece*

I am at home writing in my journal.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I am worried. Stefan and Elena seem to have chemistry._

 _What if she finds out about him? Then she'll know what kind of family I come from._

 _thats just on one side. I hope no one ever finds out about my other side._

 _The headaches are getting worse. My dad says that he doesn't know who to contact. My grandfather didn't leave a number when my underage mother ran off and abandoned me._

 _Things are not looking up._

I close my diary and glance at my phone and see that Caroline has contacted me for some reason.

She's asking me to meet Bonnie and her at the grill.

I sigh knowing that I can't so she rings me.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you had a hottie living at your house?" She asks.

I roll my eyes before speaking. "Okay one we haven't exchanged more than one sentence in a year and two Stefan and I do not get along."

"Whatever," she says. "I still need you to introduce me."

I roll my eyes.

"Not gonna happen," I say as there is a knock at my door. "Got to go. Bye."

My dad enters the room.

"Hey," I say to him. "What's up?"

He sits on my bed and brushes my hair out of my face.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

I shrug.

"Listen I managed to speak to a witch in your coven and she says what everyone says," he says.

"The only way to stop the headaches is to embrace my powers. "A: they're not my coven I told them when they came looking for me. I don't want nothing to do with this. I want a supernatural free life."

He nods. "I'll try and get you some stronger painkillers."

I smile a little and he leaves.

I put my journal away and head to bed.

Later on I hear my dad and Stefan arguing about two students who were killed.

My dad like me does not believe that it was an animal.

*Salvatore niece*

The next day I get up and when I get in the car with Stefan he keeps glancing at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says and when I raise an eyebrow he sighs. "Just wondering why a girl like you has so many painkillers a day."

I glare. "If you must know I get a lot of migraines."

He nods and we head into school and into history.

"The battle of willow creek took place at the end of the war in our very own mystic falls," the teacher says and I smirk as I think about the fact that Stefan lived through that. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie stops doodling in her book and states up at our teacher. "Um... A lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute," the teacher replies. "Cute becomes dumb in a instant miss Bennett. Mr. Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner," Matt replies. "I'm cool with it."

Everyone chuckles and Tanner turns to Elena. "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's signicantly historical events."

"I'm sorry I don't know," Elena replies.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Elena," Tanner replies and I am shocked how he brings up Elena's parents death like that. "But previous excuses ended during summer break."

I glare.

"There were 346 casualties," Stefan says from my side. "Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct," Tanner agrees turning his attention to him. "Mr..."

I freeze as not everyone knows hes related to me.

"Salvatore," he replies making everyone glance between the two of us.

"Salvatore," Tanner says also turning to glance at me. "Any relation to the original settlers here at mystic falls like Miss Salvatore."

Stefan and I reply at the same time. "Distant."

"Well Well very good," Tanner says before trying to correct. "Except there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27 sir," Stefan points out and I know that our teacher is beginning to get annoyed. "Confederate soldiers they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founders archives are stored in city hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts."

I go wide eyed at my uncle as he just insulted a teacher.

*Salvatore niece*

that night I go to the bonfire party.

"Just admit it you Elena," bonnie says as I approach the two.

"Oh ok so he's a little pretty," she says.

"He has that romance novel stare," bonnie points out.

"Please don't tell me you're talking about my cousin?" I ask as I reach them.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes... Piercing her soul," bonnie begins like shes a narrator.

"Why her best friend was sick next to her," I say laughing.

They laugh with me.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know," Elena says before smiling at bonnie. "You tell me you're the phsycic one."

I glance confused at Bonnie.

"Right I forgot," she says. "So give me a sec grams says I have to concentrate."

That's when I realized that Bonnie's grandma who's a witch has told Bonnie.

That's all I need.

"Wait," Elena says raising a finger. "You need a crystal ball."

She passed her a bottle. I take a sip of my alcohol.

Bonnie grabs the bottle but she suddenly freezes and goes wide eyed.

I grab her arm and she releases. But I know she felt something.

"What?" Elena asks clearly confused.

"That was weird," bonnie says and I hope that she tells me so I don't have to use my own way of finding out.

"When I touched you I saw a crow," bonnie says and I turn to look at Elena with a questioning look.

"What?" Elena asks her.

"A crow," bonnie repeats. "There was fog. A man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it."

I can tell that all this means something to Elena.

Bonnie says something about getting a refill.

"Bonnie!" Elena calls out to her.

When we both turn around Stefan is there.

"Hi," he says to her before turning to me. "Tessa."

"Stefan," I reply before turning to Elena. "I'll see you later."

She nods and I take off in search of bonnie or someone else.

"Hey," a voice says and I turn to see the least person I wanted to see right now.

"Ryan," I say to the warlock. "What are you doing here?"

He smiles. "Our leader sent me. He wants to remind you that if you do not use your magic then you will become weak. How are you ever going to find your twin-"

"What twin?" I growl at him. "A twin I don't even know. You don't even know anything about him or her either. My so called mother erased everything about him/her. Just like she wiped my father's mind of whoever she or his child is. Clearly someone does not want me to find them. And my magic is a constant problem. I couldn't control it."

He sighs. "This isn't about that. He needs you to step up."

I go to walk off but he blocks me with a barrier. "I'm stronger then you Ryan. Just remember that."

I then break through his barrier. He moves forward and grabs my arm.

"Stop being selfish," he starts but before he can continue I see fog everywhere.

I think about what bonnie says and I turn to Ryan.

"I've got to go," tell your leader what I said.

I then run off.

I stop for a second as I feel a little light headed. Great that's what you get for using your magic.

"Oh my god it's Vicki!" I hear Jeremy Gilbert's voice say and I run in there direction to see Vicki on the ground with a wound on her kneck with Jeremy kneeling besides her and Elena stood there looking shocked.

I lean down and see that it's a bite wound to her neck.

I gasp but luckily it is covered by the fact that she gasps herself as her eyes open.

I help Jeremy to pick her up as we move to get some help.

"Someone help!" Elena yells as we get to where everyone else is.

"Vicki?" I hear Matt say as he comes running over. "Vicki what the hell?"

"What happened to her?" Tyler asks as jer lowers her to the ground and both Tyler and Matt lean over her. "Give her some space."

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt yells and I get up.

"It's her neck!" Elena says worried. "Something but her. She's loosing a lot of blood."

I back off and I see Stefan stood there looking shocked. I walk over to him and he mouths to me.

 _'it wasn't me.'_ He looks like he is practically begging to believe him.

He then grabs my elbow and pulls me along with him as he heads out of here.

"I can walk for myself!" I snap.

We head home where my father is waiting up for us.

"What's going on?" He asks when he sees our faces.

"Someone else was attacked tonight Zach," Stefan explains. "And it wasn't me."

He goes running upstairs and I turn to my father.

"Did you know Ryan was planning on making a visit?" I ask him.

He sighs. "They might of mentioned it."

I glare at him before heading for the stairs. "Thanks for the heads up."

Later on I hear a crash I open my window and see Stefan and to my shock Damon outside.

I head out onto my balcony and watch as they argue some more. Then after Damon throws Stefan away he looks up at me.

"Oh look baby Salvatore is awake," he smirks at me. "Sorry peaches."

I glare at him before yelling down. "Go to hell Damon!"

Just as I close my window windows I hear him say to Stefan.

"I always did like her, although without her magic she is looking a little down," he smirks.

Once again I open my journal.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Ryan turned up again today._

 _he keeps telling me I need to do right by the coven. But they want me to find my twin and then merge so one of us will die._

 _its not fair. Either I'm so powerful that they die or there even more powerful that I die._

 _to make matters worse... Damon is back. He kills humans and has decided to live with two._

 _could matters get any worse._

 __*Salvatore niece*

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys it looks like I got a tumor on my neck. I've created a new fanfiction to take my mind off of things but as soon as I've had my operation I'll go back to my other stories.

 _ **This chapter was posted on the 10th of April 2018 at 19:45.**_


	2. Chapter 2: the night of the comet

Chapter 2: the night of the comet.

Chelbell2016:

Please tell me what you would like to see from this story.

*Salvatore niece*

 _Dear diary,_

 _things seem to be getting more complicated by the minute. With Damon back my dad is on edge. Both Stefan and he have told me to stay away from Damon at all costs._

 _but it's hard when hes staying at my house and will not leave me alone._

 _I'm not blind to the danger he poses. I just don't know how I'm supposed to stop it either._

 _Stefan and Elena are as close as ever and that also worries me. Damon never lets Stefan have a relationship._

Once more I put down my journal and get ready for the day ahead. I take my painkillers and then head down for breakfast. It's a silent affair.

Stefan comes down and glances at me.

"You coming?" He asks.

I nod and get to my feet. Once more we both get into his car.

He drives us to school but before I go in he grabs my arm.

"Don't mention Damon to anyone you know would you?" He asks me and I roll my eyes.

"Chill," I say raising my handbag higher on my shoulder. "No power on this earth will get me talking about Damon or you if I can help it."

He smirks. "Bet Elena doesn't feel the same way."

I gag. "And that is the end of this horrible and disturbing conversation."

I then walk off and head for class.

*Salvatore niece*

We are sitting through another lecture while Stefan is gawking at Elena.

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago" he says speaking of a comet that is supposed to be happening tonight. "It hasn't been over mystic falls in one hundred and forty-five years. Now the comet will be it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

I glance up as Stefan turns his attention back to our teacher before speaking.

Elena shakes her head.

The bell rings and I am glad for it.

I am walking with both Stefan and Elena.

"I brought it," he says showing her a book from our library that is very, very old. Told you."

Elena glances at the title. "'Wuthering heights' by Ellis bell," she says and I now know why he wanted to show her. "You know I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

I smirk at Stefan as he speaks.

"All the Brontë sisters used pseudonyms," he explains ignoring my smirk. "It was the time female writers weren't accepted then."

"Where'd you get it?" Elena asks him.

"Uh, it was passed down," he says to her and I bite back a remark. "Through the family. I have lots of books. Go ahead keep it."

"Oh no I..." Elena begins clearly not wanting to be rude. "But I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back."

"Okay," Stefan smiles.

Elena heads off to find Matt and I turn to Stefan.

"Maybe your not so bad to be related to," I say giving him a genuine smile.

He returns it as I put my hand to my temple.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say going through my bag trying to find my tablets.

I get worried when I notice there not there.

"I need to get some painkillers," I say to him. "See you later."

Lucky I had a friend who had some on them. It would not be a good time to loose control of my magic.

*Salvatore niece*

Later on after visiting Vicki at the hospital and realising someone compelled her to forget... I join Elena, Caroline and Bonnie for lunch.

"Well I was talking to grams," bonnie is explaining to us. "And she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over mystic falls there was so much blood and carnage it created a bed of supernatural activity."

I try not to believe this like the other two but I know the Bennett's are a very powerful line of witches.

"Yeah," Caroline says and I can tell she is trying to joke. "And then you poured your grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?"

Her last question is aimed at Elena.

"Then nothing," she says referring to her and Stefan.

"You and Stefan talked all night," Caroline says clearly not believing it.

"Caroline!" I whine having had enough of the Stefan talk.

"What I want details!" She snaps back. "No first sloppy kiss or touchy feeling of any kind?"

"Nope," Elena says gathering her papers together. "We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline prys further. "I mean Elena we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"Don't worry Elena I don't want to hear it anyway," I assure her causing Caroline to kick me under the table. "OW! sorry I don't want to hear about my best friend kissing my cousin."

"We just talked for hours," Elena says.

"Okay, what is with the blockage?" Caroline asks her. "Just jump his bones already! Okay. It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex!"

"Ew times a million," I say before getting to my feet. "Got to go."

But then elena also gets to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks her.

"Caroline's right," Elena says and I turn to look at her. "It is easy. If I sit here long enough I'll end up talking myself out of it. Instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do. Can I come with?"

I nod but I am hoping Damon is not at home currently.

*Salvatore niece*

We head towards my house. I keep an eye out for Stefan. I hope he sees us before his brother does.

"Whoa," she says before we enter. "Nice house."

I nod and smile as I open the door and allow her in.

"Stefan? Dad?" I call out as we head in.

I don't dare call out Damon's name. I know that he will only cause trouble.

"Stefan?" Elena also calls as she sees his bag on one of the chairs.

She looks around in awe at the old fashion interior of my home. It is breathtaking.

There is a sudden creaking sound and some footsteps. I look around knowing that doors do not open on there own even in my home.

Elena walks back towards the front door as I continue to look around.

There is a sudden screeching noise and I turn to Elena to see that there is a crow. Now I know Damon is lurking around and that worries me.

I walk towards her just as she turns and walks right into said creepy uncle.

He smirks at her as I walk over.

"Creeper much!" I snap as I pull Elena away from him.

He smirks at me.

"Sorry if we interrupted something," Elena says to him looking a little scared.

"That's all that Tessa does," he says glaring at me before turning to my friend. "And you must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother and Tess's cousin."

I glare at the nickname.

Elena glances at me frowning.

"Stefan or Tessa didn't mention that Stefan had a brother," she says.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag," he says and then he looks at me. "And I think Tess is trying to forget I'm here."

"Trying being the key word," I whisper knowing that he will hear me.

"Please come," he continues and I follow in fear as he leads her towards our sitting room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second."

"Actually Damon," I say trying to stop my friend. "Elena was just leaving."

"Nonsense cuz," he says waving me away. "Hospitality is my specialty!"

I snort and whisper again. "More like helping people to get in the hospital. Elena I'll be back in a min."

I head towards the stairs and once more lower my voice knowing that he will hear me.

"Stefan, you need to come downstairs and get Damon away from Elena," I say.

Then I head back into the room just in time to hear Damon speak.

"I see why my brothers so smitten," he comments smirking at me from besides Elena. "Its about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."

"The last one?" Elena asks clearly confused.

Knowing where Damon is going with this I step forward but before I can speak Damon does.

"Yeah, Katherine. His girlfriend?" He says and I know hes trying to draw her away from Stefan. "Oops looks like you two haven't had the awkward ex talk yet."

"Nope," she says and I fold my arms while glaring at Damon.

"Oops Well I'm sure it will come up now," Damon continues. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

Elena looks really uncomfortable now.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end," she says.

"I'm a fatalist," he says to her.

"Elena," I say walking towards her and glaring at my uncle. "That was a long time ago. Stefan stopped loving Katherine a long time ago. You'll have to excuse Damon. He doesn't know the meaning of the word subtle."

He smirks before speaking. "Hello Stefan."

I sigh in relief when I see that my other uncle has turned up. But that also means he heard me defending him. That is not good.

Elena also turned to see Stefan there and she looks a little uncertain.

"Elena," he says glancing at her after sending me a grateful look. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know I should have called," Elena began approaching Stefan. "I just-"

She is cut off by Damon. "Oh don't be silly. Your welcome any time. Isn't she Stefan?"

I turn to look at Stefan who is clearly trying to control his temper.

"You know I should break out the family photo albums," Damon continues. "Or some home movies. But I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena," Stefan says and Elena and Damon both look at him. "Nice to see you. Tessa... can you see Elena out."

I nod and motion for Elena to follow me.

"Yeah I should probably go," Elena agrees seeing the look on Stefan's face. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you too Elena," he nods and I continue to glare at him as I try to pull Elena away.

He kisses her palm and then finally lets go of her hand. I pull her away before leading her towards the door.

She stops when she sees Stefan's face. "Stefan? Stefan?"

"Earth to Stefan!" I say trying to get him to snap out of it.

He moves out of our way and I finally manage to get her away from the psychotic of my two uncles.

"Sorry about that," I say to her. "Family resentment issues."

"Hey we all have problems right," she says to me. "Bye Tessa."

"Good bye," I say and close the door before sighing.

Then I head back towards the brothers just as Damon whistles.

"Great gal," he says to the two of us. "Whoo. She's got spunk. You on the other hand look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."

"Someone had to clean up your mess," Stefan points out walking around Damon and into the room.

"Well were you successful?" Damon asks smirking at me. "Do the powers of persuasion work? Remember if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

Stefan ignores him and turns to me. "How long was Elena here?"

"A few minutes," I reassure him.

"Are you worried Stefan?" Damon asks making me want to hit him. "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past. Isn't that why you play your little game 'I'm a high school human'?"

"I'm not playing any game," Stefan says rubbing his hands together.

"Of course you are," Damon taunts. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing... Damon?" Stefan says before pausing as Damon gets close to his face.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon says vaguely.

Damon walks off and Stefan turns to me. "Thanks. For helping me out back there."

I nod and smile back.

"I can see that you have no intention of hurting Elena," I say. "Thats good enough for me. Can you tell my dad when he comes back that I ran to the chemist."

He nods and I head out.

*Salvatore niece*

The next day there is a party for the night of the comet. There is face painting, hula hooping and all sorts.

Bonnie, Elena and I head over there together.

We hand out fliers. I try to keep my smile on but the pain in my head is getting worse. I am trying to hide it though.

"He didn't call huh?" Bonnie asks.

"Or text," Elena says handing out another flier. "But then I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"Thats an important milestone in any relationship," Bonnie points out.

"Isn't it?" Elena agrees. "The timing is wrong anyway."

I hand out a flier. I am hoping to see Ryan tonight. I want to talk to my grandfather. If he can promise me that he will help me learn to control my magic... then I will learn.

"When is it ever right?"Bonnie asks.

"I'm not ready you two," Elena says to the two of us.

"Who is?" I ask her.

"At least i put myself out there," she defends herself.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie questions her.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks.

"All were hearing is reasons why you can't," Bonnie explains.

Elena gives us both a look before we walk off.

*Salvatore niece*

Stefan's POV:

I am at home speaking with Zach. We are in my bedroom.

"What is Damon doing here?" He asks me clearly concerned on my brother's plans. "Why did he come here?"

"Cause I came home," I explain. "He wants to make my life miserable. That's how he enjoys his."

I button up my shirt as we speak.

"Well he's putting us all at risk," Zach reminds me but I know he is most concerned for Tessa. "This girl on the hospital could talk."

"She won't," I reassure him. "I took care of her."

As I was speaking I walked towards him.

"You're sure?" He asks me.

I sigh as I think about it. "I'm not sure Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Damon."

I put my jacket on.

"So what happens if it doesn't work?" He asks the obvious question.

"I don't know," is my reply. "I'll deal with it."

"Is she worth it?" He asks making me pause before I walk out of the door. "Uncle Stefan this girl you came back for."

I don't answer but as I am about to leave he speaks again.

"Do me a favour," he says and I pause. "Keep an eye on Tessa."

I glance back at him confused. "Why? What's wrong with her?"

He motions for me to come back in which I do.

"Tessa's mother was a witch," he says which makes me go wide eyed. "But for some reason her mother erased all memory of her and Tessa's twin. Then she ran off to who knows where. Because of this Tessa refuses to use her magic. According to her coven this is not good."

"The migraines," I notice as I begin to feel sorry for Tessa."

"Yes the migraines," he nods. "And the nosebleeds and the nausea."

I shake my head. "I'll keep an eye on her."

*Salvatore niece*

Bonnie, Elena and I are walking around with candles in our hands.

"Hey I got some candles," Caroline says as we approach her and she holds it out to us.

Bonnie being the only one who does not have a candle takes it. The three of us walk off while Matt approaches Elena.

I watch her from the corner of my eye and see that next she approaches Stefan.

Matt looks a little upset.

I turn to see someone holding there candle out for me. I look up to see Ryan.

"Hey," he says smiling gently.

"Hey," I reply giving a small one in return. "I'm glad you could make it."

He nods. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something."

I nod but then worry about how to approach this.

"I want you to get a message to my grandfather," I say to him. "Tell him I have thought this through and not ready. At one point today I wanted to tell you to tell him to find me a teacher. Then I remembered the reasons I stopped using my magic in the first place."

*Salvatore niece*

We are sat in the mystic grill when Jeremy Elena's little brother approaches us.

"Hey has anyone seen Vicki?" He asks.

"You're her stalker," Tyler says. "You tell us."

I frown at his tone of voice.

"I can't find her," he replies making all of us glance around.

"She probably found someone else to party with," Tyler continues. "Sorry pill pusher I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asks frowning at him.

"Ask him," Tyler tells her.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asks but I am worried about Vicki.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asks her little brother clearly shocked.

"She's never gonna go for you," Tyler informs him.

"She already did," Jeremy says making all of us feel pure shock. "Over and over and over again."

"Yeah right," Tyler says clearly not believing it.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline says scoffing. "I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you."

"There's no way," Tyler says.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," Jeremy says and I can see that he is implying something with Tyler.

"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asks.

"Nothing man," Tyler says. "Just ignore him he's a punk."

"You know what" Matt begins clearly beginning to worry. "How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

I get to my feet and look around for anything to do with Vicki. I see a piece of her jewellery on the floor for some reason.

I go to the girls bathroom and hold her necklace in my hand. Then I begin to chant.

 _"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem."_

I concentrate and continue to chant.

 _"Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem."_

I gasp as I see her on the roof. I put her necklace in my pocket wipe the blood off of my nose and head for the roof.

*Salvatore niece*

i get to the roof and see Damon holding onto Vicki threatening to throw her off the roof.

"Damon," I growl as I slowly approach the two. "What are you doing?"

He glares but notices my fatigued look. "Ooh someone looks a little down."

"Shut up," I say just before Stefan joins us.

"Not bad," Damon says looking at his brother. "Have you been eating bunnies."

"Let her go," Stefan orders him.

He glances at me but does not say anything.

"Really, okay!" He goes to drop her.

"NO! NO! NO!" Stefan tries to stop him as Vicki cries out.

Damon shoves her into Stefan who catches her.

"Relax," Damon says.

Stefan glares at him.

"What's happening?" Vicki asks as I approach her.

"I don't need her to be dead," Damon says and I glare at him. "But you might."

"No way!" I glare at him.

"What attacked you the other night?" Damon asks Vicki while smirking at Stefan and I.

Vicki looks to him sobbing.

"I don't know," Vicki replies. "An animal."

"Are you sure about that?" Damon continues. "Think. Think about it really hard. What attacked you?"

Vicki seems to think about it. "A vampire."

"Who did this to you?!" Damon yells.

"YOU DID!" She yells back.

"Wrong!" Damon says and Stefan begins to protest. "Stefan did it!"

"Don't!" Stefan tries again.

"Come here," Damon says picking her up and beginning to compel her. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," she repeats.

"He's a vampire," Damon continues. "A vicious murderous monster."

"Please Damon," Stefan begs as I fight to stay upright. "Please don't do this."

"If you couldn't fix it before," Damon says. "I don't know what you can do now."

He then rips the bandage off of her neck.

And throws her into Stefan.

"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak," Damon says. "A couple of vampire parlour tricks is nothing compared to the power you could have. That you now need."

"Stefan don't," I say warning my uncle.

Veins appear under his eyes.

"But you can change that," Damon says. "Human blood gives you that."

Stefan throws her to the ground.

"You have two choices," Damon tells him. "You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run screaming vampire through the town square."

Stefan struggles as I lean next to Vicki. My anger is bubbling.

"That's what this is about," Stefan realizes. "You want to expose me?"

"No I want you to remember who you are," Damon exclaims.

"Why?!" Stefan demands. "So what? So I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brother's again? You know what let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to mystic falls. Let them chain me up. And let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

Damon looks okay with that but I've had enough. I raise my hand and once again begin to chant.

 _"Phasmatos Pyrox Morsinus Illum..."_

I repeat that line and Damon groans out as his head is in a lot of pain. He drops to one knee and glares up at me.

Stefan sees me struggling.

"Compel her to forget," I order him. "No one wants the town coming after you two. Because then they'll look for witches."

I stop the spell and Stefan catches me as I stumble.

Damon gets to his feet and glares at me.

"Don't ever do that again," he says before walking over to Vicki and pulling her up so he can compel her again. "Come here sweetheart."

"No!" Vicki sobs.

"It's okay," Damon says before whispering in her ear.

Damon then gets to his feet and walks towards us.

"What happened?" Vicki asks looking around confused. "Where am I? Oh I ripped my stitches open."

"You okay?" Stefan asks as he holds me up.

"I took some pills man," she says to him before glancing at me. "I'm good."

As she walks away Stefan and I turn to Damon a little worried.

"It's good to be home," Damon says looking around. "Think I might stay a while. This town could use a big of a wake-up call. Don't you think?"

"What are you up to Damon?" Stefan asks wanting to know what his plans are as much as my father.

"That's for me to know and you to... Dot dot dot," he says to us. "Give Elena my best. Oh and Tess I'd kill this magic kick. If your nose is anything to go by you definitely cannot control it."

I glare at him as he leaves. Then Stefan turns to me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," I reply wiping the blood off of my face again. "It's just when you haven't used your magic in ages and then you do two spells in the same day... It takes a toll on you."

"I will help you to my car and then after I've checked on Vicki I'll drive you home," he offers.

"You don't have to Stefan," I say. "I can make my own way home."

"Nonsense," he says as he puts one of my arms around his shoulder. "Your family. I wouldn't want you to take that risk."

I give in and he puts me in the passenger side of the car.

Not long after I feel my eyes begin to droop. I know pretty soon I will be asleep.

*Salvatore niece*

Stefan's POV:

I get back to my car and see that Tessa has fell asleep. I go to the boot of my car and grab my blanket.

Theres something Tessa and Zach don't know. Before we became vampires Damon and I had a little sister.

Cara, her name was. Tessa reminds me of her. Because of this I cannot help but be protective of Tessa.

I will not let anyone even Damon hurt her.

*Salvatore niece*

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter finished. Please give any ideas you might have. And yes she is apart of the gemini coven.

 ** _This chapter was posted on the 11/04/2018 at 13:34._**


	3. Chapter 3: Friday night bites

Chapter 3: Friday night bites

Chelbell2016:

Thanks for the reviews.

*Salvatore niece*

Tessa's POV:

 _Dear diary,_

 _I am worried. Using my magic has taken a tole._

 _What if I never gain control. I mean the whole point of not using my magic was to never loose control. Damon of course not making it any easier._

 _Just this morning I had woken up to things crashing. I wonder what he is up to. Whatever it is it cannot be good._

 _On the other hand Stefan is not a bad person to have around. Besides keeping Elena happy he is always there if I need him._

I finish writing just as there is a knock at my door.

I look up as my dad enters.

"You sure you're okay to go to school?" He asks me gently.

I nod and get to my feet. "If I let my problems stop me from going to school I would never go."

He nods and chuckles.

"True," he says before walking over and taking my hands. "Just be careful. It scared me when Stefan brought you home the over night."

I nod and hug him just as Stefan knocks on my door.

"You ready?" He asks looking a little strained.

I nod and we head off to school together.

*Salvatore niece*

I arrive at school and look around for my friends.

"I accidentally touched Stefan," I hear Bonnie say and I speed up worried for where this conversation is going. "And got a really bad feeling."

"Bad feeling?" I say as I reach them. "Should I get worried."

"Is that it?" Elena says after glancing at me and giving me a small smile. "Bonnie?"

Elena yanked Bonnie back as she went to pull away.

"It was bad bad," Bonnie says as she is forced to face our friend again.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena asks.

"Witch mojo thing?" I ask going wide eyed.

Do they know about witches? Has Bonnie as a Bennett carried on the tradition.

"Its nothing," Bonnie says gently to me. "And you know what Elena I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern. This is me expressing concern about my best friends boyfriend."

"And my cousin," I point out like it is no big deal.

Bonnie turns to me. "Thats a good point... how long have you known Stefan?"

I look away. "Not long really."

Elena puts her hands on Bonnie's shoulders.

"I do love you for your concern," she promises her. "I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what Stefan is a big part of that."

It is silent as we head across school grounds.

"Good morning Elena," Stefan says as he approaches the three of us. "Good morning Bonnie."

I watch for Bonnie's reaction.

"Hey um I gotta find Caroline," Bonnie says to Elena and I. "She's not answering her phone. So I'll catch you guys later."

"Bonnie wait," Elena tries to stop her but Bonnie pays her not attention.

Stefan watches her before turning back to the two of us.

"She doesn't like me very much," he points out the obvious.

Elena walks towards him. "She doesn't know you. She's our best friend she's just looking out for us. But when she does she'll love you."

I nod but don't say anything. I think Bonnie is becoming the newest Bennett witch.

"Elena I don't need two of my friends in love with my cousin," I say smirking at them both and Stefan glares at me.

"For a cousin you are so annoying," he says.

"And for a cousin your kind of old fashioned," I shoot back and now he looks like he wants to kill me.

"Ouch," he says but I can see he is hiding a smirk.

"Here's what were gonna do," Elena says stopping Stefan and I. "Are you two free tonight?"

"Yes-" Stefan answers at the same time I answer with. "Depends on what my dad is doing."

"Perfect Stefan and I hope you can come Tessa," Elena replies.

"To what?" I ask her.

"Dinner my house 8:00," she says. "You two me and Bonnie. Then you two can spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished."

Stefan chuckles but I worry that this will not be a good idea.

Suddenly Stefan turns and gently pushes me out of the way as a rugby ball had just come flying our way. He catches it with his quick agility and reflexes.

I turn to see that Tyler was the one who threw it and he looks shocked to see that Stefan caught it.

Stefan throws it back and Tyler stumbles as he catches it. I glare at Tyler. If Stefan hadn't pushed me out of the way that ball would have hit me before it hit Stefan who I think was the intended target.

Elena chuckles.

Matt even looked impressed as the bell rings.

*Salvatore niece*

We head into the building and towards our class. Elena is saying how impressed she is by Stefan but a sudden voice catches my attention.

"Tessa!" I hear.

The three of us turn and I sigh as Ryan comes running over to us.

"We need to talk," he says to me.

I wonder what he is doing here right now.

"Ryan I can't," I say to him as I try to walk by. "I've got class."

He walks fast and stops in front of me.

"Tonight then," he tries again but I am not in the mood.

I come up with a quick reply. "I am busy tonight as well. I am going out to Elena's for dinner."

I motion to Elena and turn to see Stefan glaring at Ryan for his forcefulness.

Elena steps forward and holds her hand out.

"Hi I'm Elena," she says and he shakes her hand. "Ryan is it... if it's that important why don't you join us for dinner tonight."

I turn and stare at her shaking my head.

Ryan smirks at me and then turns to Elena. "Hi Elena. That will be great. What time are you meeting?"

"8:00," Elena replies before writing down her address. "Here's the address."

He nods and smirks at Stefan. "See you all tonight."

He leaves and I turn groaning at Elena.

"Really," I whine as we head into class.

Stefan sends me a worried look. If Ryan and Bonnie are in the same room then they will know each other to be witches.

Well Ryan will I'm not too sure about Bonnie.

*Salvatore niece*

Stefan and Elena are whispering to each other when the teacher notices.

"Miss Gilbert," he says.

She turns and makes a noise to let him know she heard him.

"Pearl harbour?" He asks trying to get her to answer the question he has been asking everyone.

Elena goes to answer but he cuts her off.

"Or Miss Salvatore?" He says glancing at me as I continues to stare off into space.

I sit up but before I can give my answer Stefan answers for me.

"December 7th 1941," he answers correctly glancing at Elena before back at the teacher.

"Thank you, Miss Salvatore," the teacher replies causing us all to chuckle.

"Any time," Stefan replies.

"Very well," Tanner says looking a little annoyed. "The fall of the Berlin wall."

Before Stefan replies I do. "1989."

Everyone looks shocked but history was my favourite subject before I got this man as a teacher.

"We're good with dates sir," Stefan says.

"Are you both?" Tanner smirks. "How good? Keep it to the year. Civil rights act?"

"1964," Stefan replies first.

"John F. Kennedy assassination?" Tanner asks next.

"1963," I answer.

"Martin Luther king?"

"68," Stefan answers.

"Lincoln?!" He continues as he walks towards us.

"1865," I answer.

"Roe vs Wade?" Tanner keeps on asking.

"1973," Stefan gives.

"Brown vs Board?"

"1954!"

"The battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863!" Stefan goes.

"1950-1953!" We both reply.

"Ha! It ended in 52," Tanner tries to correct causing me to raise an eyebrow.

Stefan clearly having the same thoughts as me speaks up.

"Uh actually sir it was 53'," Stefan corrects him as our teacher makes his way back up the row.

When the teacher turns back to us we both nod in certainty.

"Look it up somebody," Tanner says clearly getting annoyed with the both of us now.

Everyone gets there phone out and begins to search. Stefan and I just wait for the answer. Over time my father taught me all about history. Apparently history is important.

"It was 19...53!" Someone said and I smirked.

Everyone begins to mumble to each other over the fact that we knew better than a teacher.

Some people begin to clap but Stefan and I just look back to Mr. Tanner.

Elena looks impressed at Stefan and claps a little herself.

Suddenly the bell rings. I decide to leave the two lovebirds to themselves and head out of class on my own. I have to stop in the toilets to take my painkillers anyway.

*Salvatore niece*

Bonnie and I are warming up for cheer-leading when Elena approaches us.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie says as she hugs her. "You're here!"

I do the same and Elena looks happy.

"Yep!" She nods her head. "I can't be the sad girl forever! The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight?!"

"I am?" Bonnie question but you can see that she is joking as we continue to stretch.

Elena makes a noise of agreement. "MM-HMM you, me, Tessa, Tessa's friend Ryan and Stefan."

At the mention of the last name Bonnie does not look happy. Elena also seeing this speaks again.

"You have to give him a chance," she points out to her.

"But tonight's no good," Bonnie says and we give her a look that says we know she is lying. "Have you seen Caroline? I have texted her like a hundred times."

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett," Elena points out. "You're going to be there!"

"Fine," Bonnie agrees but you can see that she is not happy about it. "I'll go."

"Good," Elena says and I nod.

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know," Elena shakes her head. "Its not like her."

"Try her again," I suggest.

Bonnie tries to ring her again. But a second later Elena nudges me. I look up and my eyes go wide as I spot Caroline in a car with no other then Damon.

My mouth drops open as Elena points her out to Bonnie.

"Oh my god," Bonnie says as she stares. "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"Thats not a mystery guy," Elena says and I feel the need to be sick as Caroline kisses Damon. "Thats Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore," Bonnie repeats as we get to out feet. "As in you and Stefan Tessa?"

As Caroline gets out of the car I notice a scarf around her neck.

"I got the other brother," Caroline points out. "Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late girls... I was uh busy. All right lets start with the double pike herkey hudler, what do you say?"

I walk over to Damon and lean down so no one will hear me speaking to him.

"What are you doing?" I glare at him. "Leave my friends alone."

He smirks at me. "How do you know I'm not just trying to make a friend?"

"No Damon," I say causing him to frown. "You always have an alternative agenda, Stop using Caroline as a human blood bank."

He ignored me as he drove away. I turn and walk back to my friends.

We are now doing the steps as Caroline leads us. I can see that Elena is struggling.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," she guides us. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Elena sweetie why don't you just observe for today?"

I give Elena a small smile as I know she feels a little left out.

Caroline continues to instruct but my head is not in the right place right now. I have Damon feeding on Caroline to worry about and the dinner with Ryan and everyone else tonight.

Elena suddenly calls my name and I turn to her. She points something out to me and I turn to see Stefan running across the field. In a football uniform.

I then watch as he shows off on the field and I roll my eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I see that Elena has not taken her eyes off of him.

I wonder will my life ever be normal. Without the headaches and the nausea and the ancient uncles that are vampires.

Elena glances back at us and I can see the conflicted emotions on her face.

I hear the whistle on the field again and I turn to see that Stefan is on the floor. This is thanks to Tyler Lockwood and it makes me wonder how that happened.

Tyler must have caught him by surprise.

"You gonna live Salvatore?" Coach says.

I see that Stefan replies probably with yes.

I finish for the day and I am glad that I can head home. I have to mentally prepare myself for the night. How am I going to keep Ryan and Bonnie away from each other. Not to mention the only reason Ryan wants to talk is because I still wont use my magic unless I really have to.

*Salvatore niece*

When I get home Damon comes over to me.

"Hey Glenda," he smirks and I glare at the nickname. "I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I've given it a lot of thought and-"

"Save it Damon," I tell him. "I am not in the mood. Now where's my dad."

He glares at me before motioning to upstairs. I nod and head up there.

"Hey dad," I say gently when I spot him in his room.

He looks up and comes over to pull me into a hug. I lean into his shoulder and sigh.

"Just want to let you know I'll be late home tonight," I explain and he raises an eyebrow. "I've been roped into a dinner with Stefan and Bonnie at Elena's house."

He nods. "Okay but do not stay out too late. Its still a school night."

I nod and head downstairs to wait for Stefan. When he comes down he looks a little angry.

"You ready?" He asks and I nod before we head out of the door, he speaks as we head to his car. "You did not telll him of the third person that will be joining us at Elena's."

I shake my head at him.

"Not a good idea," I point out to him. "He hates how the other side of my family is trying to control me."

He nods his head.

*Salvatore niece*

When we get to Elena's we ring the doorbell and wait for an answer.

Not long after Bonnie, Elena, Ryan, Stefan and I are sat at a table eating the food that Bonnie and Elena had made for all of us. I could see Ryan glancing at Bonnie every now and then so I know that he knows.

Ryan tries to catch my attention but I ignore him as I watch the tension between the other three.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asks Stefan.

"Well he let me on the team," Stefan points out and I roll my eyes where no one can see. "So I must have done something right."

I glance at Ryan and he gives me a knowing look.

I shake my head pleading with him not to do anything. Bonnie doesn't need this and neither do I.

"Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today," Elena says. "Tyler threw a ball right at him."

"Yeah I heard," Bonnie cuts Elena off and for a moment there is some awkward silence.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggests to Bonnie and I know this isn't going to end well.

"Um divorced," Bonnie begins clearly uncomfortable. "No mum. Live with my dad."

Stefan nods looking interested.

"What did you say your last name is?" Ryan says glancing at her and I know why he is asking.

"Bennett," she says and she looks confused.

Ryan turns to me and I nod to let him know he was right.

"No about the witches," Elena says making Ryan and I cough and the two other girls give us weird looks. "You two its true Bonnie has some witch lineage. It's really cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," Bonnie tells her.

"Well its certainly interesting," Stefan tells her and he glances at Ryan and I. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's!"

"My family came by way of Salem," Bonnie informs him.

"Really?" Stefan asks and when Bonnie nods. "Salem witches?"

"Yeah," Bonnie says looking down.

"I'd say thats pretty cool," Stefan says and she looks hopeful.

"Really why?" Bonnie asks.

But Stefan is not the one to answer. Ryan answers.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism," he explains glancing between Bonnie and I and non-conformity. Wouldn't you say Tessa?"

I glare at the table as I nod. I know what he's doing and he's annoying me.

"Yeah they are," Bonnie says sounding proud.

Elena chuckles as Ryan continues to stare at me. Suddenly the door bell rings. We all share a confused look.

"Wonder who that could be?" Elena says.

She gets to her feet and we all wait listening to see who it is.

"Surprise!" I hear Caroline's voice. "Bonnie says you were doing dinner. So we brought dessert."

"Oh," Elena says.

"Hope you don't mind," I hear a voice I didn't want to hear say.

'Damon' I mouth to Stefan and he nods before we get to our feet. We cannot let Elena invite him in.

As we get there Caroline walks straight in. Stefan and I approach the door and Stefan speaks to Damon.

"What are you doing here?" He asks wondering what Damon could be up to now.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in," Damon informs the both of us.

"Oh yeah you can just-" Elena begins.

Stefan and I cut her off.

"No, no, no, no, no," we both say alarmed.

"He can't uh..." Stefan tries to come up with a reasonable explanation. "He can't stay. Can you Damon?"

Damon gives both of us a look.

"Get in here," Caroline says.

"We're just finishing up," I point out.

"It's fine," Elena tells both Stefan and I. "Just come on in."

Damon smirks as he passes us and walks into the house. Stefan then looks at Elena as I turn to see Damon shove Ryan who shudders at the familiar feeling of touching a vampire.

"You have a beautiful home Elena," Damon says and I glare at him.

"Thank you," Elena says.

*Salvatore niece*

The others are in the front room as I begin cleaning up in the kitchen.

"We need to talk," Ryan says as he enters and closes the door behind him. "Now!"

I sigh and turn to him. "Yes Bonnie's a witch. No they do not know we are witches, yes both Damon and Stefan are vampires. Yes they are my ancestors. That covers it goodbye."

I go to walk out but he grips my elbow.

"You need to start using your magic," he practically growls at me. "Your migranes, nose bleeds, nausea there only going to get worse until you do. Maybe we can track your mother..."

"Dont!" I say a little too loudly. "You will not convince me like this. Don't use my mother against me and you know how powerful I am so watch how you speak to me."

"You would hurt family?" He asks.

"I don't know who my mother is," I point out. "How am I supposed to know if were really related. For all I know you lot are the reason my mother ran."

He grabs my elbow and I see fire.

Elena suddenly comes in with more dirty dishes and sees the awkward situation I am in.

"One more," Damon says and when he sees Ryan and I he glares at Ryan. "Do you want to let her go?!"

Ryan does so and then storms off out of the door. I turn to Damon and nod even though I know he only did it because Elena is in the room.

"You okay?" Elena asks and I nod and begin helping her with the dishes.

"One more," Damon says again.

"Oh thank you," Elena says.

I hear her gasp and turn to see Damon had deliberately dropped the glass. Before it hits the ground Damon catches it. Elena looks impressed.

She laughs. "Nice save."

"I like you," Damon says pointing at Elena. "You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."

I turn to watch as Elena hesitates before speaking to him again.

"Earlier did you mean Katherine?" She asks him.

Damon makes a noise of agreement as he begins to load the dishwasher.

"How did she die?" Elena asks him.

"In a fire," Damon explains to her. "Tragic fire."

"Recently?" Elena continues.

"Well it feels like yesterday," Damon tells her and I shake my head at his antics.

This guy is trying to make history repeat itself I swear. I wish he had never come to this city I swear.

"What was she like?" Elena asks.

"I'm sure its hurtful for Damon to think about," I point out trying to end this conversation.

"No its fine," Damon says turning to me so he can send me a smirk that Elena will not see. "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."

"So which one of you dated her first?" Elena asks and I bite back a laugh.

Damon chuckles. "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine."

They finish the dishes and Elena and I walk over to the table.

Damon walks over.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I was you," Damon tells Elena.

"Why do you say that?" Elena requests.

"I saw you at practise," Damon explains. "You looked miserable."

"You saw that?" Elena says sounding a little upset.

"Am I wrong?" Damon asks.

"I used to love it," Elena tells him, "It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore."

"So don't let it," Damon says as we fold tea towels. "Quit. Problem solved. Ta-da."

Elena chuckles. "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe," Damon tells her. "But seems a bit unrealistic to me."

Elena hesitates again before speaking.

"I'm sorry," she says to him and when Damon looks confused. "About Katherine. You lost her too."

"Hey," Bonnie says entering the kitchen looking a little awkward. "Need some help?"

I nod and Elena laughs.

"Sure," Damon says. "Why not?"

I turn to Elena. "I've got to go. My dad said I had to be home soon."

Stefan turns to me. "Want a lift?"

I shake my head. "I'll walk. I need the air."

*Salvatore niece*

The next evening its the first game which also means our first time cheerleading this year. All of us cheerleaders are cheering.

"Quiet down!" Tanner's voice says over the PA system.

I see Elena not in uniform and I know now that she took Damon's advice and quit. I dont blame her a lot has changed in her life lately.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Tanner says. "Wait! Now lets be honest here. In the past we used to let the other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is abbout to change! We've got some great new talent! Starting tonight on the offensive line and I'm gonna tell you right now it's been a long time since I've seen a kid like this with hands like these! Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Everyone cheers and I can see that Bonnie is the exception. I see yesterdays dinner did not help much. Tanner finishes his speech and the cheer gets even louder. I rub my temples. Headache is coming on again.

I see Stefan glance in a certain direction that Tyler Lockwood just went in. Elena and I share a glance before following.

We get there to see Tyler being held back by Stefan as Jeremy lays on the ground bleeding. It is clear to both of us Jeremy and Tyler have been fighting again.

"Tyler knock it off," I say as I approach my uncle and Tyler.

Elena shouts out as Jeremy comes at the three of us with a broken glass bottle in his hand. "JEREMY NO!"

Stefan shoves Tyler aside and sticks his hand out and the glass hits his hand.

"TYLER KNOCK IT OFF!" Matt says running forwards and grabbing Tyler. "STOP!"

"What the hell Jeremy?" Elena begins as she walks towards her little brother.

I black out what else she says as I glance at Stefan's bleeding hand which I know will be completely healed soon.

"Oh my god your hand," Elena finally remembers as she walks over to Stefan and tries to grab his now healed hand.

"No, no, no," Stefan tries to stop her.

"Is it deep?" Elena asks finally managing to get her hand on his. "How bad is it? Come on!" She is shocked when she gets him to open his hand and sees no cut whatsoever. "But I saw it."

"He missed," Stefan tries to give a good enough reason as he wipes his hand on his uniform. "Its not my blood. See I'm fine."

"No, no, no," Elena sounds confused. "I saw it the glass cut your hand."

"Its okay, I'm okay," Stefan assures her in a gentle voice. "Its almost kick off time. I'll see you after the game."

Stefan walks away and Elena turns to watch him. She then looks at me but I just shrug.

Elena and I head towards Bonnie.

"Hey where you two been?" Bonnie asks when she spots us.

"Can I ask you a question?" Elena says and I begin to worry. "And you give me a serious no joke answer."

"Of course," Bonnie promises. "What is it?"

"The bad mojo," Elena begins. "When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction..."

"You know what," Bonnie says. "Forget I said that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

I can see now that Elena is the skeptic.

"No Bonnie seriously what was it?" Elena keeps pestering. "Did you see something?"

I turn to look at Bonnie also curious. "Or..."

"It wasn't clear like a picture," Bonnie says after sighing in defeat. "Like today, I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about. 8, 14,22."

"Yeah," Elena encourages her.

"When I touched Stefan it was a feeling," Bonnie informs both of us and it vibrated through me... and it was cold. and it..."

"And what?" Elena urges.

"It was death," Bonnie says to both of us. "Its what I imagine death to be like."

Later on I stood watching as Tanner's dead body was being put into a van. I know who killed him and I am sick of him doing things like this.

Bonnie is crying and I notice at the same time as her the numbers she'd been seeing all day.

8- on a sign thats on the side of a crate.

14- is on the license plate of Mr. Tanner's car.

22- is on the ground near the fence.

Bonnie glances at me and I place an arm around her shoulder. I don't know how to tell her I'm a witch as well. She gasps clearly shocked.

"Bonnie," I say gently. "Listen to me. Its okay. Believe me just go and talk to your grams."

Bonnie looks a little unsure.

"How do you know it'll be okay?" She asks.

I sigh and motion for her to lean down. "I'm also from a line of witches."

Now she looks shocked and then walks off clearly not knowing wether or not to believe it.

I hope I made the right decision.

*Salvatore niece*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took so long.


End file.
